


Call Me By My Name

by thewriterpoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: "I thought I told you not to call me that."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Call Me By My Name

Jaehyun should be thinking about how this changes everything; about how he’s wanted this for so long’ about why Taeyong agreed to do this. But Taeyong is making these little noises and underneath them is the sopping sound of Jaehyun’s hand around Taeyong’s dick.

It’s making him really hard.

Jaehyun steals a glance at Taeyong. His face is turned away but Jaehyun can see the red tinge of embarrassment creeping up Taeyong’s neck and dusting Taeyong’s cheeks. Taeyong’s probably thinking about how this changes everything about whether they should have kissed first; about how ridiculously calm Jaehyun is being about this.

Jaehyun’s hand is starting to ache. He thinks he must be doing something wrong because they’ve been at this for a while now. Maybe he’s gripping Taeyong’s dick too lightly. He increases pressure on the up slide and Taeyong mewls in a way that makes Jaehyun’s dick twitch. But Taeyong still isn't coming.

Maybe he should say something, Jaehyun thinks. …like sex talk. But he’s not sure if Taeyong is into that.

Shit! He’s getting a cramp.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun calls.

It’s so unexpected, he almost misses; the only warning a muted ‘f-fuck!’ behind balled fists. Jaehyun feels the beginning of it before Taeyong is pushing his hand away, his legs snapping shut as he folds in on himself and rides his orgasm.


End file.
